A new type of display panel which is described in copending application Ser. No. 051,313, filed June 22, 1979, of George E. Holz and James A. Ogle, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,348, comprises a gas-filled envelope including a layer of D.C. scan/address cells and a layer of quasi A.C. display cells. These cells are formed by a plurality of layers of electrodes which must be assembled in proper alignment to achieve proper operation of the panel. The present invention relates to an improved method of preparing the panel.